CATastrophe
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Once again, the peaceful day had to be disturbed when yet another bizarre jutsu takes place for the Akatsuki...transforming Hidan, Olivia, Lexy, Itachi, and Sasori into cats, thus giving the others the chance to tease them for all its worth or anything else they fancy. Rated M for: mating, lemons, cat-fights, humiliation, yaoi
1. New kitties!

Just another few mission-free days with the Akatsuki, rather peaceful to the occupants but as always, something just HAS to happen.

A loud squeal from Tobi echoed down the hallway, "OLIVEE SO CUTE!" "Stop it!"

"But Tobi's a good boy! He just want to touch it!" "I said no!" "Please?" "NO!"

Kakuzu grunted before shouting, "Leave her alone Tobi and get in here!"

The boy came skipping in, dragging the woman along with him and instantly all eyes were on her.

His lover had real cat ears and a swishing, slightly fluffy looking tail; the color an ultra-light brown, not quite matching her hair color.

He was utterly dumbfounded, especially when Hidan, Sasori, Lexy, and Itachi came in with the same problem.

"We got pretty kitties!"

Zetsu and Kisame laughed but thought they all looked adorable.

Hidan with his sleek platinum colored shorthair tail/ears as Itachi's was black. Sasori's was red like his hair but actually rather fluffy longhair whereas Lexy's was a sleek chocolate brown longhair.

Kakuzu rubbed his temples irritably, "For once I would like to have a few days off without any ridiculous jutsu taking action! Is that so much to ask?"

Olivia went to him and rubbed his shoulders soothingly, her ears dropping slightly.

Zetsu observed this with a grin, **"Looks like she's feeling upset Kakuzu. Her tail and ears drooped."**

* * *

The miser glanced up at her and they were indeed down, she looked sad so that explains it.

A cat's ears and tail show their emotions very easily. He couldn't help but notice that her fingernails resembled claws now too. _That's not good; if I anger her she might tear me to shreds._

Kisame was thoroughly enjoying the sight of Itachi and Lexy with the cute little ears and tail, it suited them perfectly. He quickly went to them and just had to touch the soft and silky fur; which felt just like it looked.

Lexy growled, "Do you mind?" "Not at all kitten."

Zetsu asked quietly, "So what happened to you five?" Tobi giggled, "Sempai did it!"

Said blonde came in with a glare, "It was your fault Tobi! The technique would've been perfect if not for you un!"

Kakuzu furrowed his brows, "What technique may I ask?"

"It's a transformation jutsu from that book of Zetsu's and I was only going to demonstrate how it works on Olivia since she volunteered but then Tobi ruined it un!"

Kisame chuckled, "What did he do?" "He came running in like an idiot shouting 'kitties' and my thoughts went straight to what he said, then I lost the concentration and it turned them all into cats not just her un."

Itachi sighed, "Not a full transformation but it could be worse."

* * *

Tobi frowned, "Tobi wouldn't have yelled if sempai just turned Olivee into a cute kitty and not some bird." "I told you birds are more graceful than cats thus making it more artistic un!"

Hidan snorted, "Yeah well now we're cats but I rather fucking know when it wears off." The blonde rubbed his temples, "A day at the most from what the book said un."

Tobi cried out happily as he ran to his Olivee to embrace her, "Tobi so excited! That means Tobi can play with the pretty kitties."

Sasori growled, his tail swishing back and forth angrily, "Not with me you're not! I want no part in this." Deidara grinned, "Why Danna? You do look extremely cute un." "Watch it brat!"

Hidan smirked and stroked his tail experimentally, "Chill Sasori, it won't be so fucking bad. At least we're not in public and fucking look like pussies."

Madara laughed out loud, "But you're cats Hidan, so you do look like pussies." "AGH FUCK OFF!"

Lexy yawned, "I guess, but now I officially live up to the name kitten now." Kisame chuckled and tugged her tail gently. "Yes you do, I wonder if you lot will gain a cat's behavior as well?"

Sasori paled at the thought and dropped his ears, obviously sulking. His lover held his hand, being careful with the claws and rubbed his head, "Cheer up Danna, this'll be fun un." "Fun for you brat!"

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

*Tobi skipped into the kitchen to find Olivee in there fixing a snack when he tugged her tail, "Stop!" "What's wrong Olivee?" He tugged her tail again and this time she growled, "I said stop it!"

Tobi was slightly afraid from the menacingly glare and agitated lashing tail, she's the type that doesn't like their tail messed with. "Don't be angry with Tobi, he got you a present."

She narrowed her eyes and snorted, "Like what?" "This!"

The boy held up one of those balls with a bell inside it and shook the thing.

Her eyes instantly going wide and watching it like a hawk. He jiggled it some more and made the gesture that he was going to throw it, making the woman jumped a little but didn't actually do it.

She whined, "Damn you Tobi! This isn't funny!"

He tossed it against the wall and she flew after it, sitting on the floor and rolling it back and forth happily until a certain silver haired man came crawling into the room in a stalking-like manner.

Hidan had heard and seen the ball from the living room, feeling compelled to catch and play with it but his lover had it and growled when he inched closer.

It took all Tobi's willpower not to burst out laughing at the stare down, the priest gradually getting closer as the woman kept growling at him and sliding back with the ball in her hand.

He made a sudden leap and collided with his lover, both yelping and mewling in aggravation as they fought over the ball. A fight took place as his claws dug into her waist as hers went into his shoulders, biting his neck growling and kicking him like an actual cat would.

Tobi was long gone by this point, having fallen onto the floor in a heap of laughter until Hidan managed to locate the ball and try to run off with it in his mouth.

The others were cracking up as Hidan ran into the room with a jingling ball in his mouth until Olivia tackled him on the floor, getting the ball with her own mouth and escaping to a safe location….on Kakuzu's lap.

The miser just twitched his eye as she ducked down on his lap, growling at her other lover that was advancing towards her again.

Taking command, he took the ball from her and put it in his pocket while scolding them in the process, "Knock it off! Behave or I'm locking you both in the cage!"

Both felines cringed at his harsh words, Olivia snuggling up to him affectionately whereas Hidan curled up at his feet with a innocent expression.

Kisame was in tears from laughing so hard, but didn't want to disturb Itachi and Lexy, who both were taking catnaps next to him.

Deidara was in the same rut, but he was grooming Sasori; the red head actually purring softly in content from the pampering.

Zetsu whispered, "What's this cage he was talking about?" **"I'm not sure; he probably just made it up."**

Zetsu and Madara were in a fit of hysteria as was Tobi in the kitchen.

They all were already anxious to see more of the kitties' actions henceforth.

**TBC: **

**Review and let me know what you think XD**


	2. Cat Antics part 1

Kakuzu rather liked his small lover as a cat, once the jingle-ball incident was over. She had been rubbing against him for the past thirty minutes, purring softly as he tenderly rubbed her ears.

Smirking he did the same notion to the base of her tail, the woman wriggling her behind in content and raising it high in the air…almost in a sluttish way.

He just _had_ to do it since Kisame just did it to Lexy, earning the same reaction but it didn't surprise him with the teen, she was cat-like that anyway.

*Itachi went into the kitchen, claiming he was hungry as Sasori began his nap on his lover's lap. The blonde loved his docile manner and the purring, which was rather a turn on for some reason.

Hidan kept growling and hissing because of Tobi messing with his tail before he crawled off and sprawled out in the hallway for his nap in solitude.

Tobi teased, "Such a lazy bunch of kitties." Madara chuckled, "Not so much with Lexy at the moment."

The teen was bugging the hell out of Zetsu, trying to knead his legs with those claws and play with his pants leg and even left bite marks on his calf. "I'll fix her!" **"Someone distract her!"**

Lexy rolled her eyes, "I'm not entirely a cat you know! I can still fucking….oooooh!" Kisame had the jingly ball tied to a string, purposely shaking and rolling it on the floor to get her attention. "Damn you!"

She pounced and grabbed at it, only to miss before trying again until all of a sudden there was complete darkness.

"Wha…What? What the hell? Why's it so dark!"

* * *

Zetsu had the others cracking up at the brunette once he threw the sheet over her, obviously confusing the hell out of her and couldn't figure out how to escape.

She kept crawling backwards, flipping over and tangling herself up even more mewling and hissing from aggravation. Zetsu knelt down and shook the lump, rolling her around with laughter as she spat at him from beneath.

"GET ME ROUT!"

Madara found this far too amusing, "Rout? I do believe you mean _out_ Lexy."

Another spitting noise until Kisame sighed, "I think she's had enough Zetsu." **"Fine." **

The bipolar man jerked the sheet off her, ruffling up her hair badly as she blinked several times to gain her whereabouts.

Her ears went flat and hissed at Zetsu, then at Madara since he didn't help her before crawling over to Tobi, curling on his lap broodingly with her tail lashing wildly.

Kisame chuckled at her reaction, the boy tenderly fixing her hair as he heard a small clatter in the kitchen. The shark went to inspect it and was shocked, but couldn't help but scowled.

Itachi was sitting on the table with a fish stick in his mouth after knocking the plate off. "Itachi!" The black cat turned his head slightly like he didn't care when Zetsu shouted, "What's going on?" "He has a fish stick in his mouth!"

"And it's not yours?" "Shut up Kakuzu!"

He turned his attention to his lover and pointed, "Get down!" The cat glared and growled in a low tone when he got closer, threatening to take his food away. "Bad kitty Itachi! Get down I said!"

The black cat got on all fours and tried to dart off the table but Kisame easily caught him and gave him a good slap to the behind, making his lover yelp and hiss.

* * *

Those black eyes glared at him, daring him to do it again but determined not to let go of the fish stick. The shark changed his tone to a coaxing one with a sly smirk, "Wouldn't Itachi like some warm milk?"

The silky ears perked up on the word 'milk' and watched Kisame go to the fridge and put some in a bowl, setting it in the microwave right after. "Don't move now, I'll be right back."

The cat waited patiently as the swordsman came back, hiding the baby bottle at first but once he warmed the milk the raven hopped off the table and rubbed his legs affectionately.

He knew he shouldn't torture him, but this was too perfect to pass up.

"Ready for the yummy milk Tachi?" His lover dropped the morsel, licking his lips cutely and mewled.

Kisame scooped him up and held him like an infant and pushed the nipple towards his lips, Itachi not wasting time to taste the sweet milk and began sucking happily to get more, kneading his claws in mid air with audible purring.

Kisame tried so hard not to burst out laughing but he was just too damn adorable.

Kakuzu face palmed at the scene with a groan, "Really Kisame?" "Yep."

* * *

Olivia's head instantly went up, sniffing the air and followed the scent, coming to a halt at the shark's feet. The miser growled, "Olivia, come back here. You're not getting any."

His kitty lover mewled at Kisame with drooping ears, giving him the most innocent kitten face and he smirked. "Aww come on Kakuzu, let her have some."

"I'm not humiliating my lover by making her drink out of a bottle." "And yet you didn't mind her putting makeup on you when you were sedated for medical treatment from our last mission."

The miser's eyes went huge and blurted, "That was her?"

Madara chuckled, "Let me guess, you blamed Hidan?" Kakuzu was flabbergasted, he was sure it was Hidan's doing and the fool even admitted to it. That idiot covered for her.

An evil grin spread across his face and cooed gently, "Olivia. Come here angel." His kitty laid her ears flat down but warily approached him, curling into a tight ball when he picked her up.

He took her into the kitchen but soon came back, bottle feeding his lover with an eerie smile and rocking her gently.

She purred softly in content as the miser muttered to Zetsu, "Run the bathwater would you."

"**Oh that's just cruel."**

_TBC: REVIEW! XD_


	3. Cat Antics part 2

As much as the others were dying to see Kakuzu give his lover a bath in the next few minutes, someone else caught their eye.

Sasori just stretched and yawned from his catnap, blinking sleepily and unconsciously began licking the back of his hand, rubbing it behind his ears and repeated the motion several times.

Deidara couldn't take it anymore and squealed, "Awww Danna un!"

His lover stopped to stare at the blonde, his cute little tongue poking out just beyond his lips and still rubbing his ear.

"That's so damn adorable un!" Sasori's eyes lit up when he realized to what just happened and turning beat red in the process.

He growled dangerously, "Say one word about this and die!" Zetsu chuckled and turned to the miser, "It's ready Kakuzu." **"Have fun with the B-A-T-H."**

The behemoth chuckled and carried her into the bathroom, despite the irritated growl since she wanted to go to sleep after being fed. He had to step over Hidan, since he just _had_ to lay in the x-formation with his nap in the hall.

It wasn't even five minutes, Kisame was stroking his lover's ears once he was through feeding the happy kitten, until, "NYAHHHHH!"

Itachi and Lexy both jumped clear up the wall, literally, Kisame and Tobi hissing from the puncture marks on their thighs they just received.

Hidan howled and flew into the living room spitting, before hiding under the table muttering, "Fuck." Sasori was on his tiptoes, fur all frizzed just like the other cats, and merely hissed.

His lover speaking to him soothingly so he would calm down, but none of the cats would due to the hollers in the bathroom by the woman.

* * *

*Kakuzu burst out laughing when he first put her in, not bothering to take her clothes off either. Olivia didn't even notice the water until he dipped her in the warm substance, having a delayed reaction she was getting wet before yelling bloody murder.

She tried to claw her way out of his grasp, but damn he had an iron grip on her. She hissed, growled, spat, and howled in aggravation. He picked her back up, making her think it was over before dunking her back in.

"NYAH! KAKUZU YOU BASTARD!" "It's your own fault for putting make-up on me when I was sedated." His lover hissed at him again, but this time her temper flew through the roof from the water torture.

She bit his hand and the miser howled in pained, releasing her as she instantly leaped onto his back, the claws digging into his skin and ripping the flesh as she pounced off, running at top speed and still drenched.

He cursed profoundly, nursing his hand with a growl, but noticed something odd in the process. It looked like puncture marks where she bit him; did her teeth change?

He groaned as he stood up, suppressing the aching throbbing pain on his back as well. Zetsu came in with a smirk, all ready with a medical kit. The miser snorted, "How did you know?"

"**I heard your cry of pain, not to mention seeing blood on your lover's hands." **"Take off your shirt please." He gloomily did as was told, but groaned thinking to where she was now.

"She better not be on the furniture or carpet soaking wet!"

* * *

*Madara was in tears from laughing so hard at the drenched woman, who hid in the kitchen under the table trying to dry herself, but failing miserably.

In the meantime, they were all in hysteria with Sasori.

Deidara was torturing the hell out of him.

The red head was just sitting and minding his own business when he saw a tiny red dot. It was on the floor for a split second before it disappeared. "Did you see that brat?" "See what Danna un?" "Uh, it's nothing."

He shrugged it off until he saw it again, doing the same thing as before. "There it was again!" His lover never saw it for some reason, but he did.

This happened several times and he couldn't take it anymore. It shouldn't bother him but it did.

Something in his head told him to catch it, a stupid dot, but the cat's playful manner was corrupting his mind.

He hopped off the loveseat, crawling towards the thing until it moved several inches away. This time it didn't disappear at all but merely moved to another location.

He pounced when it moved again, thinking he had it but it was on the wall. He growled and stalked it, jumping at the surface before scurrying to the corner.

Deidara couldn't hold the laughter in anymore, secretly he was using one of those laser light cat toys to mess with him, and it worked beautifully.

His lover having lost all his morals to chase the ridiculous light, but it was worth the sight alone. Sasori was cute as a button, even when he gave up and came crawling back to his lover, curling up at his feet in defeat.

Deidara rubbed his ears affectionately and cooed, "Don't be upset Danna, you'll get it next time un." His pet wasn't convinced as Kisame combed Lexy's fur, Itachi impatiently waiting for his turn for he too wanted to be groomed.

The feline's now calmed downed once the bath incident was over.

* * *

*Kakuzu and Zetsu stood silently at the doorway, watching the red head humiliate himself until he was through. The miser tried to get his lover to come to him, once he found her in the kitchen, but she wouldn't have it.

Admitting defeat he went to go cradle Hidan, but the damn cat was caught in the act. Hidan was sharpening his claws on the couch muttering happily, "Oh yeah, that fucking feels good."

The miser groaned under his breath, about to discipline the priest but Madara beat him to it. He grabbed the newspaper and rolled in up tightly before whacking the bad cat's rear, causing him to yelp.

Hidan hissed but the elder raven struck him again, "BAD HIDAN! NO, NO, NO!"

He chased the jashinist away from the couch until Hidan hopped onto Zetsu's lap, hanging his head in shame but growled as well.

Madara chuckled and handed the paper to the miser, "I'm enjoying this jutsu rather well, aren't you?"

"Says the one who isn't adorned with claw marks."

"Touche Kakuzu."

* * *

*Tobi took this moment to check on his favorite kitty, peeking under the table cooing, "Olivee? Come on out Olivee? Tobi won't hurt you."

She pouted and didn't budge. "Come here kitty kitty, Tobi needs to dry you off. That mean brute won't hurt you again."

Olivia crawled out slowly, unsure to whether she should until the boy began caressing her cheek, instantly making her purr in delight. He picked her up after washing the blood off her fingertips and carried her to their room, Lexy prancing along right behind them with her tail swishing happily.

It took a while to get her clothes off before rubbing her dry with the towel, Lexy giggling up a storm as the woman groaned from being tousled. "It's ok Olivee, Tobi got you all nice and dry."

He dressed her and the cute kitties followed him back, the teen tilting her head in wonder to why Kisame was still rubbing his thighs.

Lexy whimpered when she realized, "I'm sorry." "It's alright kitten." She crawled in-between his legs and slid his slacks leg up to the injury, licking the wounds to make him feel better with a purr.

The brute groaned and instantly got hard from the actions, whimpering when she stopped and crawled off.

* * *

The miser rolled his eyes as he inspected his lover's teeth, with a lot of coaxing and swooning to get Olivia to come to him, and then let her go.

Sure enough, there were two tiny canines. It wasn't there before so why now?

He couldn't think about it anymore when the girls began to act extremely odd.

Both were mewling in an odd way, arching their backs from time to time and rolling all over the floor and anything else they fancied.

The other 'cats' watched them like hawks, taking in the sweet arousing scent from the one that gained their interest most but slowly and cautiously advancing towards them.

Kakuzu face palmed, Deidara and Madara chuckled in excitement, Kisame and Zetsu licking their lips in a lustful manner, and Tobi giggled like crazy, getting fairly aroused himself.

"Looks like Loo-Loo and Olivee are in heat!"

**TBC: Oh yeah, you readers know what's happening in next chapter. MATING! XD**


	4. Mating part 1

Hidan crept behind the brunette, her scent arousing his libido but the chase was FAR more fun. Lexy hissed and spat every time he managed to touch her, running away at top speed with the priest right on her tail.

The others had to dodge the crazy felines that ran amuck in the room, watching in eagerness to what would happen next until the teen made a dash into the hallway with Hidan flying in the air; followed by a wail and loud thud.

He caught her.

He had her pinned face down on the floor, practically ripping her lower garments off to gain access whilst the teen growled in anger and trying to get away still.

Once unsheathed he quickly pushed in the tight heat and sank his fangs in her neck, growling happily as he pounded away and making the female mewl loudly but growling in content.

Lexy clawed the floor, arching her back and wriggling her behind to feel more.

Her tail swishing madly until the jashinist caught it, stroking the base and caused yet another mewl.

* * *

*Kakuzu had to cover his ears from the noises those two were making in the hallway, both were howling and mewling like sluts, and sadly, it was turning him on terribly.

Olivia didn't help with the matter either.

She was rolling back and forth cutely, meowing softly and lifting her round behind in the air begging to be touched; sadly it wasn't the miser she wanted.

Sasori and Itachi were both drawn in by her scent, the raven making the first move by nibbling her neck, instantly making the feline go limp with her tail swishing happily.

The red head growled in frustration and make quick motions to strip her lower clothes off, trying to enter her but she jumped up and hissed.

She tried to make a break for it but Sasori easily flipped Olivia on her stomach and held both wrists down, thrusting inside the hot moist heat with a low growl.

The female moaned with a cute mewl, growling every now and then from the thrusts and pinching of her tail.

The red head was soon thrown off by the woman and Itachi took this moment to strike.

He pounced on her back and gently latched his teeth into the sensitive skin, purring loudly for anyone to hear when he entered inside next.

Olivia mewled and dug her claws into the carpet, almost ripping it up until Sasori came over and nuzzled her cheek, licking it and making her purr as an apology for being rough.

* * *

*Safe to say all the occupants were fairly turned on, but a certain shark and miser left to go outside in a hurry since they couldn't handle it.

Deidara and Tobi were licking their lips hungrily, watching both scenes and desiring a piece of the action.

Zetsu and Madara were in the same rut. **"I'm curious to why Hidan went after Lexy." **

"It's probably because of something in her scent that lured him in, I'm sure if Olivia went to him he would no doubt attack her as well." **"True."**

A high pitch mewl and howl came from the hallway, followed more lustful sounds from behind the table where the other three kitties were at; no doubt all having finished their fun.

Tobi went into the hall to see Hidan licking his hand and rubbing his hair with low purring whereas Lexy was doing the same and trying to pull her pants up.

"It's like nothing happened sempai." "That's the way cats are I guess un."

Once the cats calmed down, Kisame and Kakuzu came back in, only to find out the two girls, believe it or not

...were _still _in heat.

**TBC: MORE MATING LOL!**

**Oh yeah, who's going to get them now? XD**


	5. Mating part 2

The miser had an idea, luring his small lover into his room with a lustful grin. She stared at him with her ears lying flat on her head, not liking the look in his eyes and hidden intentions now.

_If she responds to scents then I can have fun with her too, after all, I'm in heat as well so to speak._

He was going to show her that he was needy but also acting somewhat like a cat to gain her interest.

He approached his kitty with a low growl, who in turn perked her ears up and actually let him get unbearably close.

There was no doubt he was turned on and from the way she was sniffing him, she knew it too but still growled and lashed that cute tail in defiance. How cute.

Leaning in he licked her neck, nibbling on it gently which earned him a small purr before she hissed and retreated to the corner.

_This is going to be amusing._

He actually did have to chase her around the room, his lover growling and spitting like a wild cat until he had the woman on the bed.

He didn't just remove two pieces of clothing, he took it ALL off.

Lucky for Kakuzu, once he tried to enter her after removing his garments, his quick reflexes saved him from being mauled across the face by her claws.

* * *

_That's right; cats only mate from behind so I guess this position won't work well for me. Not that it matters._

He flipped her over, tying her wrists to the headboard with his tendrils to make it easier for him, even though she didn't like it.

He licked his tongue along her back and up to her neck with low possessive growls, nibbling the untouched side of her neck before latching onto it tightly.

She hissed but slowly began to purr when he began thrusting at a slow pace, arching her back beautifully when he went faster and harder.

Kakuzu loved the new noises she was making; mewls, moans, and even lustful growls that he rarely gets to hear from his quiet lover.

He released his bite for a second but quickly bit back down to hold her still, pounding his lover into the bed with full force that it banged against the wall along with Olivia crying out when she came.

Growling still the miser let go again and muttered, "Damn it." Groaning when he too came and rode his orgasm out as long as could, panting heavily and licking the wound affectionately.

Olivia murmured softly, her tail swishing weakly but happily, "Kakuzu." He sighed in content and rubbed her ears, receiving soft happy purrs in the process as she fell asleep henceforth.

Smirking in triumph, he cleaned and redressed before doing the same to her but chuckled when she curled into a ball and wrapping her tail around her.

_That's my angel. _

He covered her with a blanket before leaving the room quietly, entering the living room with a satisfied aura surrounding him.

* * *

*Kisame noticed the miser's behavior instantly and had a hunch why, but he HAD to know his secret and get it quick.

For the time being the cats were chilling, except his kitten. She was broodingly growling under the table from the lack of attention, not to mention how horny she was and it was obvious.

Itachi was tired and went to sleep on Zetsu's lap, Sasori curled up the blonde and let him rub his stomach, and that left Hidan actually leaping on Kakuzu once he came back and began licking his face happily.

The shark got up and whispered his question in the miser's ear, who murmured back, "Get her alone and let her sniff your scent, growl like a tomcat. But beware of those damn claws and make sure to keep her on all fours; you can't fuck her any other way. Just think cat."

The swordsman grinned and nodded, fishing his kitten out from under the table and carrying her to his room, distracting her by scratching the cute ears to keep her happy.

Once inside, the teen seemed to notice something off and spat; her tail frizzing up as she leaped out of his arms with a growl.

The shark wasn't intimidated he growled more ferociously and was going to show his kitten whose boss. His growl made her retreat, interested mind you, but still cautious.

After several minutes of circling, the teen went to him and sniffed. Kisame knew from the gleam in her eyes she could tell he was turned on and wanted her.

* * *

Lexy made a snort like noise and turned her nose up, prancing the other way until he grabbed her from behind and tossed the brunette on the bed.

She gave him a playful smirk but growled all the same, even trying to scratch him as the shark took her clothes off in a hurry.

Taking command once both in the nude, Kisame pinned the small body to the mattress with his weight alone but still holding her wrists down on both sides of her head.

Lexy snarled like no tomorrow until he sheathed himself with a quick thrust, making his kitten yelp in surprise before taking the incentive to get away.

Grinning his shark-like grin he pierced her neck, keeping her in place as she hissed in pain but it soon changed to loud moans and mewls.

He more or less pounded his kitten into the mattress, not that the teen minded anymore, and didn't stop for a second until he made her his.

Lexy tried to arch her back and move but to no avail, loving the brutality and strength of such a beast, howling when she came as did Kisame.

Once he regained his composure, not being able to help himself to dominate the teen, he was ready for another go but sadly Lexy wasn't.

She was out like a light but purring softly in content, chuckling he cleaned her and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well kitten."

_I love this jutsu!_

* * *

*As he headed back to the main room all he heard was laughter. Zetsu and Madara was torturing the hell out of Sasori.

They both had him pinned down but the bipolar man was probing the hell out of the red head, who was liking and yet hating what was being done to him.

Itachi took that cue to retreat to Deidara, nuzzling his neck affectionately in hopes he'll protect him from being teased.

The blonde chuckled and petted his head but his mouth dropped at the raven's eyes, "Hey guys, check this out un."

Tobi went over and gasped, "Itachi's eyes are like a cat's."

Madara cocked a brow and then inspected the red heads, whose eyes were still brown but with a black slit down the middle. "Odd."

"AGHHHH!"

Of course, their attention was turned to Hidan was just came back from the kitchen with his ears lying flat on his head and tail swishing angrily.

"THERE'S NO FUCKING MILK!"

**TBC:**


	6. It Was Fun Kitties

He stood there, expecting for someone to make a move or say something but when they didn't he hissed and spat, his amethyst cat eyes glaring.

"Didn't you fucking hear me? I SAID there's no fucking milk!"

Kakuzu's eyebrow twitched, "What do you expect us to do about it?" "Go and fucking get me some! I WANT MILK!"

Tobi and Deidara covered their red faces from trying not to laugh at the priest, he just had no clue how dirty it sounded.

Madara had to bury his face into Zetsu's shoulder to keep Hidan from seeing him since he found this whole cat thing the most hilarious thing he's ever seen.

Kisame chuckled, "Save your breath Hidan, you know Kakuzu isn't making special trips to the store unless it's grocery day."

Hidan growled at the miser, who nodded in agreement but howled with his tail lashing and frizzing all over. "That's not fucking fair! You gave Itachi and Olivia milk so how come I don't fucking get any? I've been a fucking good pussy!"

Tobi fell off the couch in a fit of laughter and even Kakuzu was shaking from trying to hold his amusement in.

Zetsu and Deidara were gone by this point, not being to restrain themselves and even Kisame and Madara were in the same rut.

"**Yes Hidan, you HAVE been a good pussy!" **

Hidan grinned cockily, "Fucking right I have but I still want my milk." The other two cats got annoyed with the priest's loud mouth and left the room, each headed into a quiet dark bedroom.

Madara choked out, "I have some milk, but mind you it's a bit salty."

Hidan hissed at the elder raven, "FUCK YOU!" The miser growled, "Shut up Hidan!" "You shut up!" "Either shut up or I'll make you!"

The angry feline stomped in front of him and continued, "I like to see you fucking make me old man and don't….do….don't….fuck…..mmmmm…."

Kakuzu was rubbing behind the jashinist's ears with an evil smirk, watching with glee as his lover muttered and growled angrily but laid down on his lap.

He kept grumbling under his breath but soon began to purr happily, shaking his behind with the lovely sleek tail swishing cutely.

* * *

The miser chuckled, "Now I know how to shut you up. I rather you stay as a cat now."

It was very interesting how cooperative Hidan became but it soon changed an hour later.

The priest had disappeared somewhere so Kakuzu went to check on Olivia to see if she gotten up yet.

He saw the curled up bundle under the covers and smirked, reaching down he pulled back the covers but she wasn't there.

He grunted as there was nothing but her clothes in a pile, and even odder, there was something moving underneath them.

Using a few threads he lift the garments away to reveal a cute dark-ashe blonde kitten, shaking the fur before looking up at him with glittering sapphire orbs.

Kakuzu's eye twitched and felt like his face was frozen, barely even able to ask, "…..Olivia?" Her ears perked up and she mewed, rolling on her back as signal she wanted to be petted.

He gently rubbed the furry stomach, listening to her audible purring before picking the fragile kitten up carefully.

She curled against his chest and worked her way inside his cloak, getting to the warmth beneath and clung to his shirt.

Stiffly walking back into the main room Deidara cocked a brow, "Wow what's the matter Kakuzu? You look like you've seen a ghost un."

The banker pulled out the kitten and held her in the palm of his hand, "_This_ is the problem."

* * *

*The entire room went quiet and stared, not even daring to ask why there was a kitten here. The kitty tried to get down but scooted back, having changed it's mind and mewed.

Kakuzu put her on the floor as Tobi knelt down, "Olivee?" Her ears perked up and pranced over happily when he called her name again, rubbing and purring up a storm against his leg.

He looked at the others, "It's Olivee!?"

Kisame gasped as did Deidara, both flying to the other rooms and soon shouted in surprise.

The blonde came back in with a dark red fluffy kitten, who was fairly angry and growling but allowing himself to be held.

Kisame had two cute little bundles in each hand, the sleek black one curled in his palm whereas the brunette was nibbling on his thumb.

Madara picked Olivia up and rubbed her ears, "I didn't expect this to happen."

Deidara groaned and placed Sasori on the cushion pillow, "Damn, this jutsu must've really backfired for this to happen."

Zetsu smirked at Itachi, who leapt out of the shark's hand and going straight to his lap to take a nap. Stroking his fur he asked, **"Wasn't this jutsu suppose to transform the target into a full animal?"**

The artisan nodded, "Yeah, but I guess when Tobi interrupted me and messed it up they only became half, so maybe it was a delayed reaction until they were completely transformed un."

Kakuzu grunted, "That has to be it considering the fact they grew canines and their eyes changed."

* * *

A tiny pitter patter of feet came flying from the hallway into the living room, the silver haired cat spitting and jumping all over the floor with his fur frizzed up all over the place.

Lexy went on her tiptoes, both her and Hidan circling each other until Lexy leaped on him. They were just playing but the teen kept kicking his face so he went for her tail.

Tobi giggled, "They're so adorable!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes and picked up his lover, who began spitting but it was so damn cute he naturally didn't find it a threat.

Lexy did the same thing when the shark grabbed her but crawled onto his shoulder, nuzzling his face before curling up and leaning against his head.

The miser sighed, "Be that as it may they are very cute, how do we get them back to normal?" Sasori hopped off the blonde's lap, prancing around the room like he owned the place until he went to Itachi, licking his head and face before curling on top of him.

Olivia saw this and went over, joining in the warmth as she licked Sasori's face too. Lexy was soon to join and even Hidan until all the kittens were curled up in a pile on the floor.

Deidara smirked and stood up, "All I have to do is release the jutsu since they are completely transformed, earlier I couldn't since it didn't work properly to begin with but now I should be able to."

Kisame nodded, "Well do it." Madara frowned, "I'm going to miss them being cats. It was fun." Zetsu laughed, "Don't worry; we have the video so all we have to do is watch."

* * *

*The blonde did a few quick hand-signs and deactivated the jutsu, the kittens being enveloped by smoke until it puffed out…leaving nothing but five naked individuals in a pile.

They all blinked around in confusion and from their position as well.

Hidan was grinning up a storm and sneaking feels to the naked bodies growling, "This is fucking nice!"

Lexy was just as bad as the priest, squeezing Olivia's breasts as she tried to protest but Sasori was keeping her still since he was still on top of her. "Are we having an orgy?"

Kisame chuckled, "Not without me your not kitten." Itachi was at the very bottom of the pile, making a face until he felt someone reaching under him and rubbing his crotch.

"Alright, who's touching me?" Hidan chuckled, "That'll fucking be me Tachi!" Olivia whined, "Come on stop it~ I'm not….in the…ooooh...Sasori?"

The red head smirked, having had perfect access between her legs with his hand.

A naked body soon wriggled their way into the pile, jerking Itachi's head up by his hair and the boy kissed him hungrily. "Tobi want to play."

Zetsu and Kisame leapt up and going for the same action, they were just too horny to pass this up and it's been a long time since an orgy took place.

Kakuzu and Madara glanced at each other, contemplating whether they should until a few moans were heard and Olivia beckoned her lover over as did Zetsu with the elder raven.

Admitting defeat, they too joined the naked pile for some release.

Looks like mating season for the Akatsuki instead of felines again~

_FINI!_

_I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did. Review!_


End file.
